Because I've missed you
by laissez-faire99
Summary: Don't own Naruto. Sequel to I'm not finished yet. With it being their senior year, Sasuke and Sakura are seeing less and less of each other. So Sasuke decides its time they spend a little "quality" time together.


"S-Sasuke!!!" The little pinkette moaned out as he latched his lips onto her delicate neck and let his hands roam freely over her body.

She was panting harder than before and knew Sasuke was just doing this to tease her. She tried to push him away, but he just further pressed his body against hers. Frustrated, she started to think how she had gotten into this…situation.

_Sakura and Sasuke had started dating after the gym incident a couple months back. They spent the summer together, she even traveled to Europe with Sasuke for a couple weeks and he stayed with her family for two weeks in their cabin._

_But when school started, they began to see each other less and less. With it being their senior year, both Sakura and Sasuke had college, classes, and those final big sporting events to worry about. So it was only natural that Sasuke had become a little, what are the words for it…, sex deprived._

_And so Sasuke sought out his dear cherry blossom one day after her cross country practice, and our story continues from there._

Currently Sasuke was pulling down her green running shorts, exposing the tiny orange panties she had on underneath. Sakura knew he was after one thing, and she was hell bent on not letting that one thing happen here of all places, _in the girl's locker room!_

But try as she might, she just couldn't get the sex hound off of her. She tired persuading him, bribing him, and even pegging him not to. And finally when she was about to pull out her trump card, stating she was on her menstrual cycle, he whispered quite softly:

"Please Sakura, I haven't seen you since last week and we haven't been with each other since summer. I know you don't want to do this here, but I miss you."

He looked up into her eyes and she saw the longing and craving in them. She too had missed his touch and even as she was trying to convince him to stop, she really didn't want to. So with a long sigh she nodded her head and he continued.

Sasuke let his hands roam up her body and slowly started to pull her shirt off. As he got it up and over her head, Sakura pulled up on his shirt and took it off as well. She let her hands run up and down his stomach, marveling at the way his muscles rippled under her touch. _Football has been good to him this year _she thought while smirking.

Sasuke caught her little smirk and continued stripping her of her clothing, saving her panties for last. He quickly pulled off his own shorts leaving himself in his boxers. The discarded clothing lay around them in a heap as Sasuke pushed Sakura further up against the locker and attacked her neck once more.

Small, red love bites were left scattered up and down the right side of Sakura's neck. Her mother won't be happy when she sees them, but honestly who cares at the moment. Sakura racked her fingers through his hair, silently egging him on and praying they wouldn't get caught.

Sasuke pulled off her panties and added them to the increasing pile, and then kicked off his own underwear. For the first time in a long time Sakura saw him fully naked, and realized just how hard he was.

Sasuke brought his hands to rest on Sakura's hips and she wrapped her arms around his neck. In one swift motion he was inside her, and the feeling was more than both could stand. Sakura let out a throaty moan as Sasuke grunted in pleasure. He started to slowly pump in and out of her, increasing his rate every couple of seconds.

By the time she was ready to come, Sasuke was at a neck breaking speed and Sakura was meeting him at every thrust. He had missed this so much and his favorite part was coming, the look on her face when she is riding out her orgasm is the most beautiful thing in the world to him. And Sasuke is so glad he will be the only one to ever witness it.

Just as predicted, Sakura came within moments of him thinking this. She moaned out his name and then barely held on long enough for his final thrust. In the back of her mind she heard him grunt out her name and then she felt him slump against her.

After they recovered they started getting dressed. Sasuke pulled on his boxers and then his shorts, after which he picked up Sakura's bra and shirt and made her let him dress her. His hands roamed over her back after fastening the bra, his touch was smooth and sensual.

Sakura turned around, and in only a pair of panties and a tank top, and hugged him. Sasuke was a little surprised at the action, but accepted it right away. He truly had missed her, and not just the sex. He missed her smile, warm embrace, and sparkling emerald eyes. He hugged her tighter and buried his face in her hair, not wanting to let go.

After a few minutes of just embracing, Sakura pulled back and stared up into his eyes. She broke the silence first and quietly said, "I've missed you so much, more than words can say."

Sasuke looked down at her, feeling the exact same way. He bent down further and kissed her passionately. In that kissed he silently vowed to start making more time to spend with her. After all she was worth it; she's his everything, his world. And he would do to be with her, even if it was only an hour in the girl's locker room.


End file.
